


There is no difference

by Sam_Haine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and his young lover Rick face some tough times</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no difference

"Oh God ...baby," Rick mewled as his man thrust deep inside his wet cunt, from behind. He was opened out on all fours on the king sized bed, butt high up off the mattress. 

"Shhh, t's'okay darlin'," Daryl moaned in his ear, large palms covering Rick's that were clutching the bed sheets. Rick's body arched in a very feminine way, causing Daryl's cock to sink deeper into him. He gasped brokenly as a hard thrust sent him sprawling flat on his belly, Daryl's larger, heavier body crashing on top of him. 

"Oh! Oh, hmm, ....fuck yes," he keened, loving the way his man plunged inside, cock filling him up to the brim. 

"Gonna come," Daryl rasped before starting to shove faster into Rick's tight heat, the boy crying out in pain as he was railed by a man that was six years his senior, Daryl being 22 and Rick, just 16. 

"Ahh!," Rick cried out as he felt Daryl's semen flood his anus, warm liquid filling him and leaking out. He came at that point, pushing back on the ejaculating penis, body writhing as if it were possessed. 

"That's it baby," the man rasped in his ear, riding him through his orgasm.  
"God you were so good fer me."

Rick moaned when Daryl pulled out and covered them both with the thick smokey scented blanket, the older man spooning Rick from behind. Rick hummed contentedly, smiling widely as he pressed his body back into the man's hard chest. A chaste kiss to the ear made him purr like a baby kitten.  
That's what Daryl called him anyway, his baby kitten. Rick's young and intellectual mind always pointed out to the man that a kitten was already a 'baby' cat, so it made no sense calling him a 'baby kitten'. But Daryl just shrugged, nonchalantly. Rick blushed at the endearment anyway. 

...  
When Rick woke up, it was dark, and an owl hooted just outside the window of Daryl's room, a wide shaft of moonlight coming through it. He smiled contentedly as he felt the weight of Daryl's strong arm wrapped tightly round his stomach, warm breath tickling his shoulder. Turning gently in the man's arms, Rick realised that they were still naked, Daryl's cock pressing softly into his. He blushed slightly, before the man turned on his back, eyes still closed. Shoving the sheets off of them both, Rick slid down the bed til he came face to face with that glorious cock. God, he couldn't get enough of it.  
Bowing his head lower, he opened up his mouth and sucked needily on the head. A soft 'mmm' escaped his throat and he suckled the entire length until the head hit the back of his already sore throat. The night before he had given Daryl head and had let the man fuck his face. He still felt tremors run down his body at the memory.  
A groan and a sharp thrust from the hips he was holding onto alerted him that Daryl had woken up. 

"The fuck?.." Came a hoarse whisper. 

Rick smiled, with the cock hardening in his mouth, gazing up at the man with those huge, pure blue eyes. Daryl's calloused hands wove his fingers into Rick's brunette curls and began shoving the boy up and down on his now fully erect penis. 

"Yeah, baby...mm," he rasped, thrusting his hips up and becoming slowly addicted to the choking sounds his precious boy made.  
"Choke on daddy's cock, c'mon." 

Rick dragged his tongue sensually on the man's penis, tasting every bit. He loved sucking his man's dick. Loved every moment he had that hot, wet length in his mouth. He worshipped Daryl with his tongue, loved everything about the man. Loved drinking the liquid that came from there as well, when they were feeling kinky beyond anything. The first time Rick had told Daryl about his little water-sports kink, the man had ordered him to prove it, hating shallow promises. When Rick had kneeled beneath him like a starved man seeing water for the first time, he just let loose and pissed all over him. In his mouth, on his face, in his hair, down his chest. 

"Gonna come babe," Daryl grunted, before streams of hot, thick semen shot down Rick's throat, the boy making a show of swallowing it. Gently Daryl pulled out his cock from the boy's mouth, those full and swollen red lips popping as the head came out. 

"C'mon baby," Daryl beckoned to him, sitting up and leaning against the headboard, his legs spread open. Rick crawled up the bed on his hands and knees and then sat with his back against Daryl's chest. The man slid his hands round Rick and grabbed his penis. He began to slowly jerk it, fist sliding easily up and down the smaller shaft as Rick was leaking like a fountain. 

"N...uh, daddy!" The boy keened, rolling his hips in Daryl's lap, his butt pushing back onto Daryl's cock. His back arched severely, Daryl's other hand coming up to rub his nipples. And with the extra stimulation, Rick's penis began spurting out little streams of white, covering his man's fist. 

"God baby! Look at that, ...little piggy o' yers spurtin' like a fuckin' pussy. Mm, you'd look damn good wit' a pussy boy," Daryl groaned in his ear, hand still sliding sensually up and down Rick's oversensitive penis. He loved the way Rick's young body spasmed after an orgasm, twitching as if he'd just given birth. Damn and wasn't that a thought? Rick pregnant. His baby boy pregnant with his babies. 

Gasping shallow-like, Rick leaned his head back onto Daryl's left shoulder, eyes glazed over with affection for the man who loved him just right. Daryl's hands stopped sliding on his dick, and started rubbing his belly. He blushed at the intimate gesture and looked up straight into Daryl's sapphire eyes. Daryl's come was inside there. They kissed slowly, leisurely, lips tucking softly as Rick felt Daryl's tongue lick over his tongue. Pulling away, Daryl licked his lips. 

"Guess I should be gettin' ya home," he sighed, holding Rick's hands in his, fingers lightly brushing over his knuckles. He heard the sad sigh from his boy and immediately felt bad. 

"I guess." 

"Hey, don't look so sad baby kitten. You'll see me tomorrow," Daryl assured, brows furrowing as Rick broke out of his caring hold and sat with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed, in all his naked glory.  
Rolling onto his side, with his head propped up on his hand, Daryl studied his sweet boy, all conflicted and all out of sorts. 

"Yer beautiful y'know," he teased, earning a cute grin from Rick. But the grin quickly melted away. 

"What's wrong baby?" 

Shaking his head, Rick sighed and put his head in his hands.  
"Daddy wants to have this big birthday party for me, and he's inviting Lori and her parents. Said he wants us to 'bond' or whatever....thing is, I don't wanna 'bond' with her. I don't like her, I mean she's, sweet yeah, but...I love you." 

Huffing Daryl rolled his eyes and laid back down on his back.  
"Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"That ya love me. Yer jus' talkin' stupid."

"No I'm not." Rick said quietly.

"Yeah, ya'are." Daryl insisted roughly, glaring back when Rick rounded on him. 

"No I aint! Stop tellin' me what I feel and don't feel! I know what I feel an' it aint for her! I love you Daryl! Whether ya like it or not!" He argued getting up from the bed and stomping his way to Daryl's bathroom.  
Grumbling frustratedly Daryl got up and put on a pair of jeans but left the fly undone, the brown belt hanging open provocatively. When he reached to the door of the bathroom he realised that Rick had locked it. Growling he smacked his fist on it but didn't hear Rick acknowledge that he'd knocked, the shower running smoothly, undisturbed. 

"Dammit baby, open the door!" He yelled, smacking on it a few more times. No response.  
"Aww shit," he breathed out, knowing that Rick was upset with him. Shaking his head dejectedly, he went to the kitchen and began making Rick and him bacon and cheese sandwiches. He hated when his boy was upset. Especially when he was the reason why.  
When Rick came down, in his dark blue jeans and a white tshirt, clean and brunette hair a mess of curls, his blue eyes widened at the sandwich Daryl had made for him. Blushed even, but when he saw Daryl smirking at his reaction he immediately fixed him with a sour face. 

"What's this?" 

"A sandwich, fer you," Daryl mumbled cutely, sliding the plate towards him. 

"I don't....I'm not hungry," he replied, even though it was obvious he was trying to hide a wide smile. 

Daryl put on his best pout-face and rested his chin on his palms.  
"Baby I'm sorry. I know yer upset, and I thought this sandwich would prove how much I love you. Look, I put cheese in my bacon sandwich, and you know how much I don't like cheese in my sandwich," he explained, dark blue eyes blinking sadly at Rick. 

Finally when he couldn't hold it in, Rick bust out in a hearty laugh.  
"God Daryl! Yer so full o' shit, ugh. Its so fuckin' hard to stay mad when you make that damn face!," he grinned, sitting down to eat the sandwich. 

Grinning right back Daryl pulled the two slices of cheese out of his sandwich and put them on Rick's plate. The brunette smiled fondly as he shook his head at Daryl. 

"'Really am sorry," Daryl muttered through a mouthful of bacon and bread. He slid his hand across the small kitchen table and grabbed Rick's thumb, squeezing it earnestly.  
"Didn't mean ta make ya upset."

"Its okay, baby...I, I guess. Its okay if you don't...I mean, ya don't have to say it back...y'know if ya don't lo...," Rick mumbled, eyes downcast.  
Daryl was quick to put his doubts to rest. 

"I love you too." 

That shut Rick up and made his cheeks flame the colour of a tomato. The two sat in a comfortable silence after that, with Daryl rubbing his fingers over Rick's smooth knuckles while they ate. 

When they were done, both jumped into Daryl's rusty blue Ford pick-up, Rick demanding that Daryl put on his damn seatbelt and the redneck flushing with exasperation at being told what to do. They rode down a long stretch of road which laid between the woods, leafy, golden-dappled green rushing past them as Daryl cruised on, one hand on the steering, the other propped on the window.  
Rick was staring distractedly out of the window, a soft sigh escaping him as he leaned back sullenly in his seat. Daryl crossed a glance at him, and chewed on his thumbnail perceptively. He switched hands on the steering and ran his fingers through Rick's soft curls. 

"What's goin' on in tha' pretty lil' head o' yers?" He murmured, loving the way Rick just sank into his touch, closing his eyes and smiling as if Daryl's touch eased his worries. 

"I...babe, I'm worried. What if dad expects me to ...be like, Lori's boyfriend. I, only want you. And, ...can you handle sharin' me?," Rick asked that last part a bit meekly, afraid of what Daryl might say. 

"Hell naw, I aint sharin' you Rick!" Daryl spat, pulling his hand away and placing both on the steering. 

"Then tell me what to do!" Rick cried, digging the heels of his palms into his eye sockets trying to keep the tears at bay.  
Pulling over, Daryl cursed and pulled Rick into his arms, holding the sobbing boy to his chest. 

"Shh, its okay, its okay bud, c'mon breathe baby.....that's it, ...shh, t's'okay....," Daryl soothed, rubbing his back gently. 

"Tell ...me," Rick hiccupped, pulling away and rubbing furiously at his eyes. Daryl wiped a stray tear that was just passing his lips, before kissing it. God, Rick looked so young when he cried, those huge watery blue orbs just drowned him. 

Which reminded Daryl of the douchebag he'd been, entangling the boy in this ...relationship with him, and the fact that he was so much older than Rick made their love even more forbidden. He hadn't meant to trap Rick in this...but the boy was just too damn precious. Daryl couldn't help but be selfish and take Rick for himself. Rick belonged to the richest family in King County, the Grimes. Mr. Richard Grimes was the town's mayor and also assisted in the protection of the people in his town. He was Rick's father. People didn't call him Mr.Mayor though, no....they called him Sheriff Grimes. The man was strict and sharp as a whip. And he'd be positively furious if he ever found out his darling son, Rick Grimes was fucking around with a redneck, who was much older than him. Heck, he'd be angry if he found out it was a man! But most of all he'd be incensed that it was a Dixon.  
No one in town meddled with them, the Dixons. They were an old very traditional Southern family of two brothers and an abusive father who beat them til bones were broken and stitches were required. Jim Dixon was Daryl's excuse of a father, and Merle was his jail-happy older brother who was hooked on meth. God, did Rick even know what he was getting into, involving himself with a Dixon?! 

"I...do what you think's best," was Daryl's best and lamest advice to his young lover who looked up to him wide eyed and frowning. 

"But I don't know what's right Daryl....I just want to be with you."

"Well ya can't exactly tell yer dad tha' ya know?" 

"I know!," Rick growled petulantly, cussing quietly, 'fuck'!

"Watch yer mouth boy," Daryl chastised, fixing Rick with an authoritative stare. 

"Sorry," Rick muttered, cheeks going red at being scolded for bad language. 

Sighing, Daryl held Rick's hand in his.  
"Look, I know this is hard for ya. But....maybe, its a good thing...you meeting Lori...she could be good for ya. Ya don't exactly have to get with her, just ...tell yer dad she's yer friend. Nothin more."

"Bu..-" Rick was immediately shut up by a hard glare from Daryl. 

"Maybe this thing between us is a phase. Use yer meetin' with Lori to see if its for ya or if ya want to spend the rest of yer days with me. I'm not sayin' to be her boyfriend." He reasoned, but was met by a huff of breath from Rick. 

"It is what I want Daryl! How can you say that? Of course I want to be with you forever and ever amen....yer not a damn phase! Stop tellin' me shit!" Rick spat, yanking his hand away from Daryl's. 

"Ay! What did I tell ya 'bout yer damn language!"

"Screw you an' yer fuckin' 'no cussing rule'! Yer not a goddamn phase, Daryl! I don't want Lori! And I'm tired of hiding! Why the fuck can't I just love you without someone tellin' me that it aint what my father expects?!" He yelled back, slapping Daryl's hand away from him before it could even reach his shoulder. 

"So I can't fuckin' touch ya now?," Daryl yelled, frustration getting to him as well. 

Groaning in annoyance Rick grumbled to himself in the cute way he always did. He bumped his forehead continuously on the dashboard, but was quickly ripped away from it by Daryl's rough hands. 

"Look baby! I'm serious now. Surely yer dad doesn't expect ya to be with someone ya don't even like alrigh'? Jus' forget about Lori an' yer Dad and stop worryin' that pretty lil head o' yers. I hate to see ya so damn conflicted....and it kills me that I can't do nothin' ta stop it. But I'll be damned if you beat yerself up over this. It'll be alrigh' ....kay?" The redneck growled into his boy's neck as he embraced him tightly, never wanting to let him go. 

When Rick didn't answer, most likely too stubborn to fuckin' answer, Daryl pinched his side.  
"I said okay, baby boy?"  
Slowly Rick nodded, burying his face into Daryl's neck, wanting to stay there, protected forever.  
"Okay." Rick mumbled like a petulant child being scolded. 

"Aite." Daryl grunted, strapping back on his and Rick's seatbelt, "let's get ya home 'fore yer Dad gets back." 

...  
Three weeks later, Rick found himself in another dilemma. Picking up a gift for his lover, whose birthday was only a day away. He'd scanned the watches and the ties and the fancy colognes. But nothing seemed to scream, Daryl. Which was bad because now Rick didn't know what the hell the man would like...or appreciate.

He couldn't just string a bunch of dead squirrels round a huge cake and say "Happy Birthday love!" No, of course not. That sucked. He could buy a new crossbow for him...but Daryl's brother Merle had just recently sent him a new one and Daryl seemed to like that just fine. He didn't want him to think he was being disrespectful or inconsiderate to his brother.

Sighing, he sat down in a coffee shop and just drank his sorrows away via a large French Vanilla. Then he looked idly round the cup, a small gathering of coffee beans spread out on one side, and the next side had a french woman sitting luxuriously on a lounge-sofa holding a cup of something steaming.  
And that's when he had it. 

On the day of Daryl's birthday, Rick had told his dad that he was off to see Shane, his best friend and that he'd spend the night there. After receiving a distracted confirmation, he scurried over to Daryl's, balancing a cake in one hand and some heavy bags in the other. 

Daryl quickly relieved him of the cake and blushed when he saw all the bags. 

"The hell's all this?" He grouched, trying to grab a bag from Rick who snappily shoved him off. 

"Nothin' much. Just some groceries and some other thangs and yer birthday cake," Rick answered brightly, poking the frosty plastic cover over the square chocolate cake. 

Daryl's eyes brightened at that, his quick hands pulling and tugging at the plastic covering. But Rick slapped his hands away. 

"No baby! Not now, lemme pack all of this stuff in the fridge and then we can have cake." He smiled, moving to the bags of groceries and looking at Daryl, smirking evilly. The man was pouting, ...actually pouting, and it was adorable.  
When they were done, Rick dimmed the lights and stuck some candles in the cake, lighting them up and bringing a genuine smile to Daryl's face. 

"You ready to blow yer candles out baby?," he asked, a deep sexual tone in his voice causing Daryl to lick his lips. 

The man nodded and pulled Rick to him, as he sat on a kitchen chair, blinking at the cake that was set atop the table.  
"Almost. Want you in my lap when I blow em," he rasped, shifting a little in his seat as Rick's pert little butt rested close to his cock. He wrapped large and strong arms round his boy's torso, then leaned forward to blow out the candles. 

"Don't forget to make a wish baby," Rick whispered, leaning forward with him as well. He felt the arms round him tighten and then, the entire kitchen darkened as the candle's fire were burnt out. 

In the darkness, and in the wake of the light smoke that was still writhing sensually from the recently unlit candles, Rick instantly felt the intimate mood of being with this man on his birthday, and began to get hard. He leaned back til his head was resting on Daryl's shoulder and arched his back so that his butt pressed harder into the man's cock, and his stomach was taut around Daryl's arms. He wanted the man to feel how desperate his body craved for his touch. He wanted him to see what he'd done to Rick's state of mind. But most of all, he wanted Daryl to know that Rick's body, his heart, his mind, his everything, belonged to Daryl. And no one and nothing was ever going to change that. Tonight, he wanted to grant Daryl the gift of his body, to do with as he pleased. Full submission to his man was what they both wanted and tonight, Rick was handing it over. 

"What's wrong baby?," he heard Daryl rasp in his ear, the man's calloused finger wiping a single tear that had rolled down his cheek. 

Rick smiled and chuckled softly.  
"Nothin' darlin, m'sorry." 

"You gonna cut this cake wit' me or what?" Daryl grinned, totally unaware of Rick's rumbling emotions. Totally unaware that later that night, he was going to get something that was richer than gold and sweeter than water. He was going to own Rick Grimes. 

...  
Daryl had noticed the change in Rick the moment he'd blown those candles out, but hadn't said a word, except for when that tear rolled down his face. He didn't know what that was about but he planned to find out later, when they were both in his bed. At the moment, they were done with the cake, and Rick was in the shower for quite a while. So he waited, sprawled out on the bed, lazily waiting for his boy. 

He thought back about the presents Rick had showered him with, a maintainence kit for his crossbow, a simple necklace with a bolt on it, a simple silver ring with Rick's name engraved on the inside of it that Daryl had joked was corny but his heart had melted at the thing. Some cheeky cologne by a ...Paco Rabbanne that smelled nice, although Daryl wasn't too keen on wearing it except for when he and Rick were having sex. Ironically, at that thought, the door to the bathroom opened up meekly, and Rick walked out, with nothing on. 

Nothing but black laced panties that cut in a deep "V" just below his navel and black laced stockings that were held up round his thighs by garters. Daryl's narrowed eyes made out the fine fabric that wrapped round his boy's penis, and saw that he was hard. When he turned around, the man's cock stiffened at the sight, of Rick wearing a thong. 

"Fuck boy," he whispered, stroking his already hard cock. "Touch yer toes fer me, ...jus' like tha'...," he rasped, dragging off his work jeans and stretching his naked body out on the bed to get a proper look at his boy. Rick obeyed his man and bent down to touch his toes, knees unbent and ass all on display for Daryl to see.  
"Damn thas' a pretty ass." 

Rick moaned at his man's crude comment and felt himself twitch, when Daryl's hands squeezed his ass. Those same carressing hands smacked his cheeks several times til it got bright red and Rick was keening from the harsh smacks. 

"Slap it baby," he moaned in a high pitched whine, as the redneck grabbed him by the hips and threw him on the bed, wrestling him into an all fours position, ass high in the air. 

"You wanna play dirty huh baby?" Daryl growled, authoritative tone in his voice. He knew when Rick acted like this, his boy needed a good dickin' with some rough treatment. 

But Rick shook his head shyly, averting his pretty eyes.  
"I don't wanna just have sex tonight baby," he mumbled as Daryl pressed sweet kisses on Rick's protruding collar bones. He rolled the boy onto his back and hovered predatorily over him, listening intently.

"Mmm, tell Daddy what you want then baby boy," the older man rasped, sucking a bruise into Rick's neck. 

Breathing deep, Rick told Daryl his darkest thoughts.  
"I...I want to give you...another present....yer last one," he shuddered out, finally looking Daryl in the eye, aqua blue clashing with dark sapphires. 

"An' whas' that?," Daryl growled, straddling Rick's slim hips making the boy whimper. 

"This," Rick said, looking down over his own body, then back up at Daryl. "I wanna give you me Daryl. My body, I want...I want you to take me, hard. Own me. I'm yours now baby, all yours to do whatever you want. Whenever you want it. Mark me tonight baby." Rick got choked up as he professed his love for Daryl, who still hadn't said a word, his face gone blank. 

"Please, please Daryl. Fuck me, hurt me, mark me, ...own me tonight," the boy cried softly, a tear sliding down his cheek. Fearful of Daryl's lack of response, Rick cupped the man's jaw with one hand and was surprised by the low, harsh growl that emmitted from the man's throat. 

When Rick moved to back away in shame, he felt Daryl's calloused hands pull him back, touching his jaw just to tilt his face back to him.  
"Don't."

"I want this ...I want you," Rick pleaded staring deep into the sapphire orbs that foretold his destiny. God, he just wanted to live in those waters forever. Be drowned and consumed by Daryl forever. 

"You sure 'bout this baby? I don't ever want to make you feel like yer obligated to do this ...y...you know I love you anyways," Daryl rumbled, nipping at Rick's ear making him mewl in pleasure. 

"Yes. I'm sure ... Please, God I'm so sure Daryl," he sobbed into the man's neck, laced legs wrapped around Daryl's torso. 

"Alrigh' then," the man growled, greedy hands ripping a hole into the lace between Rick's legs, desperate to get to the boy's pussy. He mrrowed in confusion when Rick's hands pushed insistently at his, halting his movements. 

"Fuck me like a bitch," the boy keened, turning over until he was splayed out on all fours for his man, facedown, ass high up in the air, anticipating that hard cock. 

"Fuck then," Daryl groaned, slapping Rick's pert butt hard. The boy gasped out before he felt long fingers push insistently at his little hole. 

"No!," he cried, "No prep baby, just go in!"

"Aint gonna hurt ya!"

"Fuck you! Do it!" 

Growling with indecisiveness, Daryl for once, obeyed his boy and lined himself up. He sighed quietly and then without much fanfare, shoved his cock in to the hilt. Rick bawled out in pain, fingers clutching the bed sheets hard, but started moving his hips in earnest. 

Never in all their time having sex did Daryl ever hurt him like this. The man had never gone in without lube or preparing his body first. Now, at Rick's command he went in dry, and Rick could already feel himself tearing. He screamed out at a particularly hard thrust and sobbed into the sheets. God it hurt! 

But he quickly reminded himself, that this was all for Daryl. This was Daryl's right, to take him and make him his own. 

"Daryl!" 

"Oh fuck bitch! Yeah! Hmm!," Daryl growled out, wincing at the sight of blood between Rick's bottom. His boy's anus was bleeding heavily. Almost like he was seeing his period and Daryl flared at that. "What if I wanted you to have my baby Rick?" 

The boy wailed out, butt making a squelching noise as he was bulled harder.  
"Yes!"

"Yes what?!"

"Yes Daryl! I'd have your babies! Oh fuck ...huh, if ya wanted me pregnant all the time fer ya I'd do it! I'll be your breeding bitch!" Rick gasped out brokenly. 

Roaring Daryl came, semen flooding his boy's wrecked insides, leaking out with the still flowing blood. Rick's body twitched all birth-like again and he came right after, legs spasming. 

Gasping out loud, Daryl stayed inside his boy for a while, his larger body pressing Rick's into the mattress, a thin sheen of sweat slicking between them. He felt the boy shiver underneath him, and then realised that he was sobbing.  
A pang of dread hit Daryl and he stroked Rick's sweat-soaked hair. 

"Babe, you okay?" 

Rick whimpered out something unintelligible, causing Daryl to squeeze his shoulder in concern. 

"Hey, baby, ...how bad is it hurtin'?" He asked, moving to slide out of Rick's wrecked hole. 

"Hurts bad," was all he could cry to Daryl who immediately cursed himself for listening to Rick. 

"Dammit boy," he growled, slipping out with a wet squelch from his ass to get to the shower and get a warm bath running. He came back with a warm wash cloth and began wiping away the excess blood and semen from Rick's butt and thighs. When the cloth was soiled, he threw it away and got another to finish cleaning up most of the mess. 

"C'mon hon," he whispered to a semi-passed out Rick, carrying the young thing to his shower, placing him on shaky legs.  
"C'mon babe, m'gonna need ya to help me out here. Put yer two hands flat on the wall here," he instructed, rolling his eyes at how groggily Rick tried to obey. When Rick was arranged properly against the wall, Daryl turned on the shower and let it fall cold, all over them. Rick gasped and blinked, wide awake now. 

"This's gonna hurt, 'kay baby? But I've gotta make sure I clean ya out good," Daryl warned, soaping up his hand and sliding two fingers inside Rick's wet cunt. He winced when Rick cried out in pain, but wrapped a strong arm round Rick's belly, holding him in place. 

"Daryl stop! Please! Plea, ...oh," the boy pleaded through gritted teeth. 

"I know its stinging babe, but I can't risk you gettin' an infection," Daryl grunted, a tear rolling down his cheek as his boy pleaded for his mercy. His brain kept trying to process what they'd just done, and all he came up with ...was rape. He'd just raped his boy, ...his love. His everything. And Rick let him ...

How the hell was Rick gonna hide this from his father? Sheriff Grimes would want to know why his darling son was limping like he just got fucked up the ass. God, he wouldn't want to know how right his guess was. But ...Rick wanted this. Rick said he'd given Daryl his body tonight. Daryl owned him now, ...like a possession, a pet ....or dare he say it? A slave.

Within the hour, Daryl had cleaned Rick up and had quelled the bleeding, rubbing a protective ointment in his ass to prevent infection. He helped him slide clean underwear on, and then pulled a soft pink, cotton long sleeved t-shirt over his head. It belonged to Daryl's brother Merle, who'd bought it on a whim but had ended up passing it on to Daryl. It was large enough that it almost drowned Rick, the hem brushing above his knees. 

After dressing him, Daryl led Rick to the pull out couch in the living room and the pair dozed on it for the rest of the night, Rick's head propped sleepily on Daryl's bare chest. Daryl let the hours pass him blankly, as he stared up at the ceiling, uncaring of the thunderous rain that hammered on the roof. It was probably a thunderstorm. But fuck if Daryl cared about that at the moment. 

He just couldn't get his thoughts to go elsewhere than earlier that night, when he'd ...raped Rick. Sure they'd have their rough times in the bedroom, but ...this was different. He couldn't believe that his boy was actually serious about ...becoming Daryl's. Did Rick even know what that meant? God, he was so young! 

"Yer thinkin' too loud, baby," a soft murmur came rumbling from his chest. He breathed out and glanced down at Rick, frowning. 

"You okay?"

"Mmhmm," Rick chuckled softly, but was cut off by Daryl's harsh glare. 

He frowned sadly and sat up, wincing a little.  
"Daryl what's wrong?" 

"I hurt you real bad Rick. What the fuck did ya mean when ya said you were givin' yerself' ta me?," Daryl snapped, cutting to the chase. 

Rick nodded gravely.  
"Exactly what you think it means. I wanted you to have me in a way you've never had anyone Daryl. I'm yours. To do with whatever you please. If you want me collared and chained fer you I'd do it. If ya wanted me to leave my dad's house and come live wit' ya, I would. I'd ...do anything fer you." 

Daryl's expression hadn't changed one bit after Rick explained what he meant and that frightened Rick to no end. He wanted to scream, cry, yell at the older man for being so silent and unpredictable. 

"Say somethin'," he whispered, tears already spilling over his cheeks. 

"I ...I could'a hurt ya bad Rick. Real bad. Why the fuck did you make me do that? I don't want to hurt you. Ever. I ...I made ya bleed, and yer ...fuck Rick," Daryl growled at him, anger flashing in his expression. 

"I...I'm sorry, I jus' ...," Rick began but Daryl cut him off, irritatedly. 

"Don't fucking apologise! I can't own ya Rick! It doesn't work like that! I'm not some fuckin' typical redneck who likes young things like you and like to exploit ya! Is that what yer tryna' find out? Huh? If I'm rough like that? Or how rough I can get?! I'm not one of yer damn sociology projects!" Daryl yelled at him not acutely aware of how far back on the couch Rick had slid down, in fear. 

By this time, Daryl had sat up, long legs resting on the floor over the couch, head in his hands, in his boxers alone. Climbing down from the couch, Rick sat at Daryl's feet, one hand clutching his knee, huge, teary eyes blinking pleadingly at him. 

"Daryl, ...I'm sorry, if that's the way I made ya feel but ...," he paused to choose his words carefully, "I meant every word. I'm not just promising you something that I can't give to you. I want this, cos I love you." 

When Daryl refused to even look into his eyes Rick let out a pained sob and rested his head on Daryl's knees, crying into them hopelessly. He was so scared that Daryl didn't like things that rough and that he had scared him away now. He was afraid Daryl would walk away from him. This was the real danger, that the man would get tired of someone so young and inexperienced and would eventually one day up and leave him. He'd die if that was the case. 

"Rick, ...I think you should just go ...home, ...," Daryl began, but Rick gasped out loud. 

"No! No, baby, I'm sorry I was stupid! I'm sorry jus' don't ...don't send me away please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Rick cried out like a mantra in Daryl's and his own head. God! This could not be happening! 

"I told you don't apologise!" 

Rick shut his mouth at Daryl's shout, cowering back in fear. Fear that he might just say the wrong thing and lose Daryl forever. 

"Don't fuckin' look at me with those eyes," Daryl ground out, starting to pace back and forth while Rick silently observed his lover's conflict from the floor. Scoffing at his silence, the older man went into the bedroom and dragged Rick's things out to the truck. After, he stomped back inside and grabbed Rick up by the wrist, dragging him along to the truck. 

"Daryl! What the fuck-!," he cried out, gasping at the pain between his legs. 

"Sorry!," Daryl called out, in a caustic and steely voice. 

Yanking his wrist away, Rick fixed Daryl with a sharp glare.  
"Stop it!" 

"Stop what?" 

"Acting like an asshole! Its bullshit!"

"I aint actin' like no asshole," Daryl growled.

Rick nodded, "Oh yeah that's right! Yer actin' worse than that! You're actin' like yer dad!" 

And as soon as the words left his lips Rick wanted to take them all back. He would take it all back, rewind time just to not see that pained look that crossed Daryl's sapphire eyes. 

"I'm sor ...," he began but was shut up with a sharp slap across the face. Rick swore he'd heard it before he felt the curt stinging in his face. He brought a palm up to his burning cheek and felt at his lips. When he brought his hand to assess the damage, he saw a dark smearing of blood. The slap had busted his lip. 

Daryl set his widened gaze on Rick's swollen lip and immediately regretted acting out like that. God, what the fuck was he thinking?! He just bitch slapped the Mayor's son! God, his ass was gonna get it for sure. If Rick hadn't been sure before, he was certainly going to run to daddy now. And Daryl wouldn't stop him. 

He deserved some time behind bars for ...God, he'd just slapped Rick! 

"Rick," he began but when he reached out, Rick just took a short step back, hand still clutching his cheek. 

"I shouldn' have said that thing 'bout yer dad," was all he muttered before getting into the truck without complaint, strapping in his seat belt, not even bothering to tell Daryl to put on his.  
The ride to Rick's mansion was a tense one, on Daryl's end. Rick had simply given up trying to put things back together. That slap had woken him up and he was genuinely trying to assess whether or not he really wanted to be owned by another. Funny how sure he was of it a few days ago. Now, it seemed like everything had crumbled from under him and he was falling. Falling so fast no one, not even Daryl could catch him. God, he'd never felt so conflicted before and it made a choked sob wrangle out of his throat. 

He quickly looked out the window, praying that Daryl hadn't heard that. Too bad he did, for if he'd been looking properly, he'd've seen Daryl reach out tentatively to grasp his hand to show he was still there, but then quickly retrieved it for fear that he'd lost the right to touch Rick comfortingly when he'd put hands on him. 

...  
When they were minutes away from Rick's, he quickly but quietly murmured, "Drop me here." 

Daryl frowned, looking out the windshield to see that Rick had a good one and a half miles to his house. 

"You got a good ways ta go from here, I'll drop you where I always do," he told him firmly. The place looked way too dismal to leave Rick there anyway. 

"Dad's home today, he could see you from there. Just drop me out here," Rick pushed, making the older man sigh impatiently. 

"Aint droppin' you out in the middle of nowhere," he grumbled with finality. 

"Well yer gonna have to, can't risk gettin' caught," he reasoned, an urgent plea in his voice. 

Daryl slowed the truck to a stop but when Rick made to unclasp his seat belt, he grabbed the thing himself and clicked it open. Rick barely acknowledged he'd done so and moved to open the door but was once again stopped, Daryl's strong arm barring him from leaving, yanking back the door to close and lock it. 

Sighing, Rick flared but remained quiet. 

"Y ...you gon' be a'right?," Daryl rumbled so humbly that Rick could have sworn the man was a saint. But he knew that they both weren't. Far from it. 

"Always am," Rick said curtly, his face expressionless. 

"Babe, ...-" he began but Rick's sharp hiss made him startle slightly. 

"Don't call me that," he said, fire in his voice but his expression looking straight ahead, and cold. "I mean, if you don't want me around anymore, it wouldn't make sense callin' me 'baby', right?" 

"It aint that I don't want ya around Rick," Daryl ground out, his patience short wiring. 

"Didn't seem that way back there, but, who knows what you're thinkin' sometimes. Always so damn unreadable," Rick spat lowly, venom in his voice, meant to hurt. And Daryl would be lying if he said it didn't. He'd never seen this cold, serpentine side to Rick and it scared him. 

"Its kinda hard to process someone like you wantin' someone like me ta ...own ya Rick!," Daryl spat, just putting it all out there. "I mean, what the fuck?!"

"That's why I wanted you to. I get that you aint ever had somethin' that was yours, somethin' to call your own, so I thought that that thing would be me! Sorry if I don't qualify as good enough in yer damn book," Rick scathed, tears dropping onto his lap. 

Growling, Daryl pounded his fist against the thick glass window of the truck. 

"Yeah, keep on hittin' it, see if that fixes anything," Rick said hotly, jumping out the truck, slamming the door behind him. 

Daryl got out and walked over to Rick's side, where the boy was grabbing his bags out of the truck's bed. He tried to pull the bag away but Rick yanked it back and screamed at him. 

"Let it go! Just leave me to fuck alone Daryl! If its someone else ya want then stop makin' it so goddamn hard to break it to me and jus' tell me! But don't keep me around like some fuckin' rebound and expect me to be okay with it!" 

"Ya aint a rebound Rick!"

"Then prove it! I gave ya everything that I had! But you don't want it! So what do you want?!," Rick screamed, not caring if his dad heard him. He wanted to know, and he wanted to know now. What exactly was he to Daryl?

"You'd never understand," Daryl said softly and then leaned against his truck in defeat. He ran a calloused hand through his hair and let the tears flow. 

And just like that, Rick's anger towards the man evaporated. He'd never seen Daryl cry before, conflicted, sure but he never saw a single tear roll down the man's cheek. 

Sighing in defeat, he dropped the bag in his hand and approached Daryl cautiously. Reaching out, half afraid, he wiped the tear tracks from the man's cheek and held Daryl's face to stare down into his. 

"Don't cry," he whimpered, before giving him one last kiss on the lips. "You're stronger than this." 

He then gathered his bags and trudged away from the truck and Daryl, his heart in pieces. 

...  
Three weeks had easily turned into three months and Rick was slowly losing hope that anything could be fixed. Daryl hadn't called him and even though he'd left several voice messages on the older man's phone, he'd received no confirmation that Daryl had even seen or heard them. It was almost as if he was trapped on a deserted island and had no means of surviving for without Daryl, he felt a legitimate pain in his chest. 

His father had been furious when he saw Rick's busted lip and the handprint on his face but Rick quickly made up some feeble lie about a fight with some guy over a girl. That seemed to cover the limping as well. And much to his utter devastation, the man was still pushing him and Lori together. He was quickly getting sick of it and felt that soon he'd tell his father he already had a girlfriend. 

Irritation got him like a cold and soon he became cold and detatched. Nobody at home or at school wanted to be around him. He was a clown in classes, always making fun of the teachers, smoked weed under the bleachers, and made friends with a jock called Shane Walsh. Shane was cool, and hot, and funny as hell. He seemed to get Rick's mind off of his issues. 

He and Shane were hanging out in football field when he got the call. 

"Hello?"

"Hey," the familiar voice greeted. Too bad Rick was high, so he didn't place it instantly. 

"Who's'is?" 

"Err, Daryl." 

"Oh, hey man, was'sup?," Rick slurred, chuckling uselessly at Shane who had raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Um, nothin' ...not really, ...you drunk?," Daryl asked, a sharpness to his voice. 

Rick chuckled, snorting cutely.  
"Naw man, m'not drunk. ...Jus' a lil' woozy."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence ......

Then, Daryl heard Rick pull in and a minute or two later, he exhaled. 

"You smokin' Rick?"

"Mmmaybe, what's it to you?" 

"What are you smokin'?," Daryl demanded.

"Marijuana, ....its really nice, should try it," he chuckled softly, blowing a thick bill of smoke Shane's way. The guy fanned the smoke away from his face and fixed Rick with a glare. 

"The fuck man," he grumbled, yanking away the blunt from his shaky hands. 

Daryl heard that. The sound of another male voice and his jealousy flared. 

"Sorry, what did ya say?," Rick asked him, back on the fucking line. 

"Where are ya?" 

"At school, why?" 

"I'm comin' to meet you," Daryl started, but froze when Rick's voice became clear as a bell. 

"Don't."

"What?"

"Said don't come. I'll meet you at yer place or somn," he sighed, wiping at his glazed over eyes. 

"You even know how to get to my place when yer high as a damn kite?"

"I'll always know my way to you ...to your house," he mended, before hanging up. 

"Who the hell's that?," Shane questioned, taking a long drag on the blunt that had almost reached the cigarette filter. 

Rick shrugged, "A friend." 

"I hear ya," Shane replied, scoffing as he tasted the nicotine from the cigarette and scrunching up his face disgustedly. 

At quarter past ten, in the evening, Rick made it to Daryl's house, thanks to Shane and his 1961 Chevy Impala. He thanked the guy and trudged solemnly up the little muddy path towards the Dixon residence, his heart cramping a little at the nostalgia he felt at the place. The last time he'd seen this place seemed like such a long time ago. And he hadn't left on a good note either. 

Which reminded him of his current standing with Daryl Dixon. They weren't on the same page, and they hadn't spoken in months. For all Rick knew, he'd called him here to let him down easily. Scoffing dismally, he blinked the beginning of his tears away and knocked on the door of the abode. The door opened promptly, to reveal a sleepy-looking Daryl that made Rick just want to go and cuddle up on the bed with him. 

"Hey, c'mon in," the redneck rasped tiredly, stepping aside to let Rick in. When Daryl closed the door, he turned to see Rick standing in the middle of the room unsure of what to do.  
"Well don't act like a stranger, sit down," he said a little too harshly for Rick's liking.  
He plopped down on the soft couch, fingers playing idly with each other. Daryl sat on the wooden center table opposite to Rick and stared silently at him. 

It broke Rick's heart to realise how suddenly people who were so close like him and Daryl could quickly become distant and awkward in the matter of three months. 

"You want a beer?"

Rick shook his head meekly, eyes down in his own lap, melancholy. 

"A blunt?" 

He looked up at that, and hardened his stare at the man, who had an actual blunt between his middle and pointer fingers. 

"Yeah, why not?," Rick sassed and smirked when Daryl realised he had caught on and quickly threw the blunt behind him. 

"That what you are now? A druggie?," he fumed, drinking from a can of coke. 

"I wouldn't call it being a "druggie"," Rick played on, the sharpness escalating in his voice steadily. 

"Its not impressing anyone," Daryl stated boldly. 

"Well it seems to be impressing Shane," Rick ventured, cursing himself when he saw a flash of hurt cross Daryl's face. 

"Who's Shane? Yer new boyfriend?," Daryl dared and immediately knew he deserved the slap in the face. Rick was breathing hard as he glared at Daryl with a mix of anger and sadness. 

"Don't patronize me! You're the one who didn't reply or call back for three months! If I find someone else to replace you that's none of your business!" 

Barely reacting, Daryl nodded, tired of hurting his boy. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were. And if Rick wanted to be owned, then fine, he'd do it. 

"I ...," he began but Rick's next words shut him up. 

"But I couldn't find anyone. No one could replace you. And I ...I've told myself that no matter how hard I try to fix things, they just keep falling apart. I've tried. And I made a mess of things and I'm sorry for that Daryl. Whoever you choose, I ...whoever you find, I hope they're better than I was. And I hope they treat you right. Because you deserve that much," Rick told himself he would be strong for this part, but his heart didn't cooperate and it just broke, causing hot tears to run down his face like a fountain. 

He hurriedly moved to wipe them away, covering his face with both palms as he sat sobbing on the couch where they'd laid last. God, it hurt like a bitch to let this man go. When he felt those calloused hands on his shoulders, he cried harder, but then stopped, forced himself to. He looked up from his palms and saw Daryl's own watery gaze on him. 

"Don't know what the fuck yer talkin' 'bout, coz there is no one else. I called you here to apologise for the dick I'd been for the past few months and to beg for you back cos, you deserve more than me Rick. But yet you stuck with me and put up with all my shit ...you make me better and I'll be damned if there was ever a better person in this world than you. You make me better Rick. And its not a surprise that you'd find someone to replace me. Over a dozen people could replace me, and they would all be lucky cos they would have you. I can't ever take back what I said, or what I did to you, but just know that I love you. Always have, and always will." 

By the time Daryl was done, they were both in tears, Rick's smaller hands clutched tightly in Daryl's larger ones. The silence filled in the grey gaps that had been forming between them, and slowly began to heal. Rick could almost feel himself grow lighter with the experience and Daryl, well, he was on cloud 9, holding onto Rick's hands for dear life. 

He didn't ever want to lose this boy again. No, Rick meant way too much to him to be far again. Slowly, Rick grasped Daryl's hand in his and led him to the bedroom where they both simply kicked off their boots and socks and fell into a sleepy and cuddly but comfortable embrace. Rick was sure he'd go back to waking up happy everyday of his young life. 

When Rick opened his eyes, he was greeted by a pair of sparkling sapphire orbs, that just stared right back at him. He smiled at Daryl and his heart thumped harder when Daryl matched his smile. He'd never seen the man smile that big before. 

"What're you smilin' about?," he murmured softly, nose touching Daryl's. 

Daryl shrugged slightly, pressing his nose into Rick's.  
"Nothin' ...wakin' up to you makes me smile," he chuckled, face flushed at how corny he sounded.  
But his baby kitten purred happily anyway.  
Rick pressed his nose into Daryl's throat and breathed in his man's spicy scent. He was well and truly happy to be back with him, it felt complete. 

"Y'know, ...I hear that make-up sex is s'posed to be mindblowing," he rasped hotly into the boy's ear, making Rick's face go bright red. 

"Well then," Rick whispered, rolling them over and straddling Daryl's lap, "You gonna blow my mind baby?"

"Oh I'm gonna blow somethin' boy," Daryl smirked, dragging his tongue down the "v" line of Rick's waist after reversing their positions. Rick was now naked while he remained fully clothed, Daryl paying extra attention to his boy's needs at the moment. 

When he got to that gorgeous cock, his slid his tongue slowly and sensually over the hot, hard length, revelling in the taste of his boy. He continued licking the hot skin, sucking gently at the head before diving down to his balls. The noises that ripped out of Rick's arched throat were deep and keening wails of pleasure as a result of Daryl's forceful tongue. 

Smooth, hairless thighs came up on both sides of Daryl's head, muffling his ears as he kept on sucking on Rick's cock, the boy's heels digging into his shoulder blades. 

"Dare! Oh God! Yes, yes, yes ...slow down baby, yer killin' me," Rick gasped out, body spasming in ultimate joy under Daryl's tongue. But goddamnit, he had to stop otherwise Rick would have come way too early than he liked. 

"Mmm," the man exhaled, savouring the taste on his tongue. God, he loved tasting his boy's cock. When Daryl sat upright, Rick's legs still split open around his waist, the boy pushed himself up on both hands and pressed his lips to Daryl's, tasting himself on the man's tongue. 

"Fuck me Daryl, please," he whispered, sliding his butt right into Daryl's lap, grinding on the man like a stripper. 

"You want my cock huh babe?," Daryl rasped, laying Rick down on his back and staring into his eyes. "You need it inside you." 

Keening Rick nodded his head from side to side, spreading his legs wider and arching his back so that he ground his hard cock into Daryl's waist. 

"Yes, yes ...God," he moaned, as Daryl lined himself up and slid inside his hole to the hilt. Rick's back bowed like a man possessed when he felt how deep Daryl sunk inside, thick cock filling him up to the brim.  
"Fuck me ...," he grunted, when he felt the older man begin to thrust slowly into him, that slow pace driving him crazy.  
He gripped Daryl's waist to forcefully speed up his movements but the man grabbed both hands by the wrists and placed them above Rick's head, holding them there. 

"No," Daryl told him, authority in his voice making Rick shiver, "We're goin' slow baby." 

"But," Rick began but was cut off when Daryl shoved his tongue down his throat, kissing the life out of him. 

Rick cried and moaned softly at every drag of that glorious cock over his muscles and with the slow pace that Daryl maintained, he felt each thrust with the intensity of a fire. God, what the hell was Daryl doing to him? He'd never felt so ...pleasured before. This was beautiful, this slow dance that his man had pulled him into. 

By the time they'd reached their breaking points, Rick was sobbing into the pillow under his head while Daryl tightened his hold on Rick's waist, his other hand holding Rick's neck up, stroking at the damp curls there. The boy came hard, his vision almost whiting out and he sobbed brokenly when he felt Daryl's sporadic thrusts grow stronger in him, which meant that he was coming. And Rick felt every bit of the man's semen in his anus. God, it was something else he swore. 

"Oh my God," Rick whispered, as the older man collapsed on top of him, face buried in his neck. He hadn't pulled out yet, and Rick didn't mind it one bit. He weakly tightened his ass on Daryl's now flaccid cock and heard the man's breath hitch. 

"You okay?," he murmured against Rick's neck. 

"Mmhmm, ...but you gotta tell me what the fuck you just did," he answered, stroking Daryl's back tenderly. There was a chuckle from the man as he caught his breath, kissing Rick's neck idly. 

"Made love to ya," he mumbled, and Rick smiled brightly because he could feel Daryl blushing at how cheesy it sounded. 

He bit his lip and stroked his brunette hair, noting with passing interest that Daryl had let it grow long and kinda scraggly.

"You mean the kinda sex that makes babies?," Rick whispered in the man's ear, his voice dropping in octaves at the intimacy of the question. He felt Daryl still, and then let out a shaky gasp. When he didn't answer right away, Rick ventured further into this rarely travelled path.  
"So, m's'posed to be pregnant fer you after that hmm? I could imagine, in about three months I'll have a slightly swollen belly, you'll be so damn tired of waking up early every morning cos of the morning sickness. And you'll have to help me get around cos my feet are gonna be swollen and my back's gonna hurt like a bitch. Hmm, and you'll have to shave me, since I won't be able to bend over that much ...and then there's the doctor appointments ...," he rasped, his musings making Daryl silent and predatory. 

"Yer gonna fuckin' be the death a' me Grimes," the man finally snorted, sucking a harsh bruise into the boy's neck. 

Rick chuckled and kissed the top of Daryl's head, feeling the man's cock harden slightly inside him again.  
"Could imagine, I'll have ta be gentle with yer pussy huh?, Daryl said, completing their little dream. "Gonna have ta fuck ya all slow and gentle cos you won't wanna hurt the baby. It'll mostly have to be fingers, huh?"

Rick's cock gave a valiant twitch at that and he clenched around Daryl's semi-hard cock.  
"Mm, I like where this is going Mr. Dixon," he smiled, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Daryl rose up and started thrusting into his wet cunt again.

"God baby, you were made fer me, made to take my cock," Daryl growled, fucking his boy faster, a wet, obscene slapping sound filling the quiet bedroom. 

When they reached their zenith once again, Rick squeaked out and Daryl grunted harshly. He pulled himself out of Rick and lowered his face down just in time to catch thick spurts of white semen leaking down from the boy's shiny, gaping hole. Unable to help himself, he buried his face between those glorious cheeks and began licking hungrily at Rick's wrecked passage, his tongue making an overrated slurping sound. Rick came again at the sight of his man eating his own cum out of his ass. 

"Oh Dare! Daryl! Slow down babe!" 

When Daryl was done, he came up face to face with Rick and smothered him in a deep, filthy wet kiss, sharing his cum with his boy. It was perfect.


End file.
